Christy Road
by NayaFan
Summary: Very AU. Everything is different in this universe, she doesn't know what is going on, nor does she understand anything that she learns. How did she end up in this place, and why is everything so different? A weird and somewhat confusing story. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, It all belongs to RIB and Fox. Any characters you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**Alright so this is a weird and confusing story. I wrote it for myself after having a really vivid dream, but my beta and my friend encouraged me to post it.**_

_**I already have most of it written, so this story won't take any time away from my other stories. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**R&amp;R please.**_

**Chapter 1**

_She angrily swipes at the tears that cascade from her eyes, one hand still loosely gripping the steering wheel. Her gaze is blurry, but she doesn't care. She doesn't care about anything. She presses her foot down, speeding along the quiet road. Her surroundings are nothing but a colourful blur, houses and trees meshing together as her car flies down the streets of Lima. Rain pounds against the windscreen, the wipers automatically swishing back and forth. She can barely see anything out of the window, but still...she speeds. Her foot can't get any lower now, and neither can her mood. She just wants to get out of here, as far away from this town as she can, and as quickly as she can. She doesn't even see the truck that sideswipes her car._

She groans as she wakes up, pulling the blankets over her head. Her eyes feel as though they don't want to open, and all she wants to do is go back to sleep. She frowns when she hears a muffled argument floating through from another room, she didn't think her parents would be home. They never are. She forces her eyes open and her breath immediately catches in her throat. This isn't her bedroom, she has never seen this place before! She looks around at the pale pink walls and the posters of young men that she doesn't recognise, frowning deeply. Her gaze lands on the other bed in the room. It's empty, but someone has slept in it recently. The blankets lay in a rumpled heap at the bottom of the bed and the pillows are askew. She stumbles out of bed and looks out of the window, not recognising the street that she looks down on. The house she's in sits at the end of a cul-de-sac and she has no idea where she is.

She reaches out to touch the glass, but falters. Looking down at her hand, she notices that it looks different...smaller somehow. She frowns, studying the limb curiously. Her frown deepens and she looks down at her body, wondering where the hell the patterned pajamas had come from. They're definitely not hers, and even the rest of her body doesn't seem to be hers. Frantically, she looks around the room and spots what she had been hoping to find. She crosses the bedroom and stands in front of the mirror, gaping at the reflection that stares back at her. She still looks like herself, but she looks younger...several years younger. She looks much like she did as a thirteen year old, but she's eighteen.

"Oh good, you're awake!" she jumps when she hears a voice behind her. She feels a sense of relief when she realises it's Brittany, but that relief shatters a moment later. Brittany looks different. She's older, in her thirties at least. She doesn't speak, she couldn't even if she wanted to. She knows she should probably be scared, but she's intrigued instead. "Breakfast is almost ready, please make sure you're ready for church on time this week." With that, Brittany steps back out of the bedroom. Her brows furrow as she watches Brittany leave, her stomach somersaulting as she watches Brittany's retreating back with foggy confusion.

"What the hell is going on?" she murmurs to herself. It has to be a dream, she knows that, but it feels real. It's insane and confusing, but it definitely feels real. She slowly follows after Brittany, her curiosity getting the better of her. She walks through the nicely decorated hallway, gazing all around her as she stops at the top of the staircase. There's four other doors upstairs and she is eager to find out behind them, but there's something about the way Brittany spoke to her that causes her to falter. She doesn't know why, but she doesn't think Brittany would approve of her snooping around instead of going downstairs for breakfast. Nervously, she walks down the staircase, looking around at the rest of the house. She can hear a television somewhere and she assumes that it's the living room.

"Quit dawdling, mom's already pissed." She almost does a double take when Santana brushes passed her. Santana looks a few years younger than usual, but she doesn't look as young as her. She notices that Santana is dressed much more modestly than usual, too. Her head starts to hurt as she tries to work out what could be going on. Her first thought is that is could be some sort of elaborate prank, but it's not possible. People can't just change their ages. "Yo, dork, are you listening?" Santana waves her hand in front of her face and she startles. "Breakfast, remember?" Santana speaks slowly, as though talking to an idiot.

"Yeah," she murmurs in response, and Santana gives her a weird look before sauntering into the kitchen. She follows Santana, feeling extremely weird. Walking into the kitchen, she looks around at the old fashioned appliances and décor. Brittany is cooking at an old stove that she remembers seeing in one of her grandmother's old photographs and the radio is playing a song that she has never heard before.

"Sit down," Brittany tells her, a glint of impatience flashing in her blue eyes. She's dressed casually, much like Brittany usually would dress and it confuses her. The way Brittany speaks, and the way the house is decorated is old fashioned. The whole atmosphere feels different and old fashioned, but Brittany is dressed in modern clothes. None of it makes sense, much like in a dream. She sits down at the table, frowning in confusion. A young girl, no older than ten, is seated between she and Santana and she's sure that she recognises the girl. There's someone else at the table with them, but they're hidden from view by the large newspaper that occupies their attention. "Sugar, I noticed that you did not make your bed when you woke up this morning," Brittany says, directing her gaze at the younger girl. "I would like you to fix that before we leave for church please." Sugar? Gaping at the younger girl, she realises that this is definitely the Sugar she is thinking of. The girl from glee club that she never really talked to all that much. The one that always seemed to open her mouth without thinking.

"Yes, mom," Sugar meekly replies.

"I believe we've had this conversation before, Sugar. Yes?" Her jaw drops as the person behind the newspaper reveals herself, and she really can't believe what she is seeing. Rachel Berry. Rachel, like Brittany, is older than she usually is and she looks even more like Shelby than she did before. Eyeing these weird versions of her classmates, she can't bring herself to even attempt to act normal. This is all too much. It's starting to really freak her out, and she desperately wants to wake herself up from this dream. Squeezing her eyes closed, she focuses on waking up. It usually works for her, but not this time. She opens her eyes to find Santana and Rachel staring at her, one mocking her with her eyes, and the other concerned.

"Are you okay, honey?" Rachel asks her, "you look a little...funny."

"She always looks like that," Santana grumbles, but her attitude crumbles after one, withering glare from Rachel. Sugar, for her part, stays quiet, clearly happy that the attention has been taken away from her forgetfulness.

"I'm fine, just tired." It's barely more than a murmur, but it seems to satisfy Rachel. Brittany interrupts to place plates of pancakes in front of all of them, including Rachel. Her eyes widen yet again as she watches Brittany place a gentle kiss to Rachel's lips.

"What the hell?" she mumbles, mainly to herself. Unfortunately, Rachel hears her.

"Excuse me? Have you forgotten what happened the last time such language left your mouth?" Rachel looks furious, and she has no idea how to react. What if Rachel questions her further? What is she supposed to say? This isn't her life, how is she supposed to remember something that she didn't live? "I don't want to hear that language again, do I make myself clear?" Rachel sternly asks. It's strange...she feels weird, she feels like she has a reason to want to please Rachel with her answer, but she can't understand why.

"Yes," she murmurs, settling for the safest answer.

"Good." Again, Rachel seems satisfied. They eat breakfast in silence and she makes sure not to even glance at Brittany when Brittany sits down next to her. She's scared of being found out as some kind of imposter, even though she never chose this. Sugar does most of the talking during their meal, the young girl rattling off stories of people she has never heard of to Brittany and Rachel. She doesn't know what to do when breakfast is finished, and she's surprised when Santana hands her the stack of dirty plates.

"It's your turn to wash, I'm on drying duty," Santana remarks, leaning against the kitchen counter and folding her arms across her chest. Looking around, she notices that Sugar and Rachel are no longer in the kitchen.

"Come on, darling," Brittany says to her, "we don't have time to mess around this morning." She does as she is told, as it seems like it's the best option, and begins washing the breakfast dishes.

"Can I drive to church?" she hears Santana question Brittany, moving to stand beside her. The height difference is larger than it usually is.

"No, we're all going in the same car," comes Brittany response. "You're still restricted from driving your car, anyway." Santana scoffs, clearly not happy with the answer she received. Listening carefully to their conversation, she slowly washes a pot, not wishing to miss any of Brittany and Santana's interactions. Hopefully, she'll learn some information about this new life that she has found herself drowning in.

"What if I just take it?" she hears Santana ask. For some reason, she winces. For reasons she can't understand or explain, she feels in her gut that Santana should not have done that. It's as though her body recognises situations, but her mind certainly doesn't.

"Then I'll take a switch to your behind," Brittany tucks Santana's hair behind her ear, her voice calm. Her breath catches in her throat, had she heard correctly? She doesn't hear another response from Santana, and she assumes her gut feeling is correct; it's best to just listen to Brittany. Neither of them talk to her as she continues to wash up. Good. She's relieved because she doesn't know what's going on yet, and she has no idea how to interact with these versions of her friends. In fact, she doesn't think they're her friends at all right now. They seem to her family, but that doesn't make sense. The whole little universe doesn't seem to make sense at all, nothing seems to fit together. It's old fashioned and modern at the same time, it's like different eras have been welded together. That's why she's convinced it's a dream, but she just can't wake up.

_"A coma?"_

_Will Schuester looks around at his glee club, wishing he had been able to bring a smile to their sad faces instead of having to give them more bad news. They had all been wearing those sad, traumatised expressions since the accident. He prays for the day that he can give them some good news._

_"Yes," he murmurs, nodding. "There's nothing more to tell than that, guys," he states apologetically. They're going to keep everyone updated and the doctors will do everything they can." He glances at Brittany and Santana, noticing how lost they look without their friend. "We should try and stay positive and take turns in visiting her. She may still hear us." The students are no longer listening to him, and he doesn't blame them. He's struggling with this, too. "Come on," Will murmurs, almost inaudibly. He looks up, hoping that some kind of deity will hear him. "Come on," he repeats. "We're waiting for you, Quinn."_

_**To be continued... I will post a new chapter every Friday. Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, It all belongs to RIB and Fox. Any characters you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter, I appreciate them all.**_

_**R&amp;R please.**_

**Chapter 2**

Quinn looks down at her half naked body, frowning at the training bra and colourfully patterned underwear. These aren't her clothes, this isn't her body. At least, not recently. She hasn't looked like this is several years. For the second time this morning she stares at herself in the mirror, not believing what she sees. Quinn is definitely still herself, but she's younger. Panic squeezes at her chest. She hated her life when she was a young teenager. Her parents may be distant now, but that's a positive thing compared to her younger years. She doesn't wish to go through these years again, the years of feeling like she was a burden.

"You're still not dressed?" Rachel bustles into the bedroom, looking thoroughly unimpressed at Quinn's state of undress. "We need to leave in ten minutes and you know how your mother and I feel about being late to church." There's that ominous tone from Rachel again and Quinn's body reacts nervously, while her mind remains clueless. She had a feeling, because of the way they addressed her, that they were her parents in this universe, but it's weird to hear it out loud. Really weird. Quinn feels herself grow embarrassed, blushing as she tries to act natural about being in her underwear. She watches as Rachel steps into the closet, re-emerging with a summer dress a moment later. "Put this on," Rachel tells her firmly, handing the dress to Quinn and planting her hands on her hips.

"Okay," Quinn murmurs, not knowing what else to say. She doesn't know this older, different version of Rachel, and she feels like it would be safer to stay as quiet as she can until she knows how to interact with these people. She ducks her head as she dresses, trying to hide her embarrassment and wishing that Rachel would leave the room. Rachel helps her to zip up the back of the dress and picks imaginary lint from the light material.

"Really, Quinn, you're almost thirteen years old, you should be able to get dressed in a timely manner by now," Rachel states. Quinn feels a tugging at her scalp and she realises that Rachel is combing her hair. She wants to swipe at her hand and tell her she can do it herself, but she supresses the urge. She feels ridiculous. Rachel Berry is combing her hair, Rachel Berry is helping her dress, Rachel Berry is her mother, and Rachel Berry just told her that she's twelve years old. Quinn's brain runs wild, attempting to come up with some sort of reason as to why this is happening. Why is she younger? Why is she seemingly stuck in a completely different universe? Why does she still have her eighteen year old mind. "Quinn, are you listening to me?" Rachel's annoyed tone cuts into her thoughts and Quinn sheepishly gazes up at her. Rachel studies her for a moment, "where do you go, huh? Always lost in that pretty little head of yours," Rachel tsks.

"Sorry," Quinn mumbles. Rachel sighs, and jerks her head in the direction of the door.

"Come on," she tells her with a kind smile, "come downstairs and put your shoes on. It's best to not keep mommy waiting." Quinn feels Rachel place an arm around her shoulders and she allows the woman to lead her out of the bedroom. "How are you feeling about everything that happened yesterday?" Rachel questions, and Quinn feels her stomach drop. She had been expecting something like this to happen; a question that she cannot answer. She may have the body of their Quinn, but she doesn't have any of her memories or thoughts.

"Um...I, I'm not sure," Quinn stutters, giving Rachel the safest answer she can think of. She looks up at her and sees Rachel pursing her lips. It's not an answer that Rachel had wanted to hear, but it doesn't seem to get her into any trouble. Quinn internally congratulates herself. She makes mental note to somehow find out what happened yesterday, and to find out as much as she can about this life.

"Put your shoes on and go on out to the car," Rachel tells her, gesturing to the shoe rack. "I'm gonna go hurry your sisters up," she adds as she bustles into the kitchen. Quinn frowns. She doesn't think she'll ever get used to hearing Rachel talk about this new family she has been dropped into. Sighing, Quinn walks over to the shoe rack and studies the shoes, having no damn idea which shoes belong to her. She huffs. Even the simplest of things is hard, and she wishes she had at least a few of this Quinn's memories. Quinn stumbles slightly as Santana barges past her, the slightly older girl grabbing a pair of shoes. Santana glances at Quinn and rolls her eyes, sighing as she thrusts a pair of shoes into Quinn's hands.

"Here, these ones will go best with your dress," Santana states, mistakenly assuming that Quinn couldn't decide between her shoes. Quinn gazes down at the white ballet flats, taking note of the size. At least knowing the size will help her next time. "What is wrong with you?" Quinn looks up when she hears Santana's suspicious tone,

"nothing. I'm fine." Santana doesn't look convinced, but she doesn't question her further. Quinn watches as Santana curses softly, clearly remembering something, before rushing upstairs.

"Quinn!" Quinn whips around and winces at the look of irritation on Rachel's face as the woman walks out of the kitchen. "Shoes, car, now," Rachel tells her firmly.

"Right, Sorry," Quinn quietly states. She feels her irritation building as she is told off...again, but she bites her tongue. While her mind doesn't belong in this universe, her body does and Rachel doesn't know that anything is different.

"One of these days, you girls will actually do as you're told the first time I ask," she grumbles, mostly to herself, as she walks back into the kitchen. Quinn sighs, dropping the shoes onto the floor and stepping into them. She walks to the front door and pulls it open, blinking against the harsh sunlight that hits her eyes. She steps outside and looks up and down the cul-de-sac. It looks very stepfords wife-ish, with it's perfectly maincured lawns and white picket fences, and Quinn grimaces. it reminds her of the street she grew up on, and she only has bad memories of that place.

"Hey, Quinn." Quinn gazes at the boy standing in front of their gate, the ridiculous Mohawk telling that this is Puck. She smiles against her will at the sight of him. As much as everything is confusing her, and kind of scaring her, it's comforting to see him here in this weird universe. Before she can even respond, Santana barges into her yet again.

"Jesus, Quinn, you'd make a great door," Santana grumbles. "What are you hanging out here for?" she asks, roughly pushing Quinn towards their car. Quinn gazes behind her to see that Puck is no longer there. "Why you are being so weird? I just heard mama telling mom about how strange you're acting," she comments. Quinn watches Santana open the door of a black jeep and slide into the back seat. She immediately follows suit, but falters as she realises she's going to end up in the middle seat. Quinn really doesn't want to end up stuck between Santana and Sugar. On the other hand, if Rachel comes out and she still isn't in the car, she'd probably get told off again. Quinn sighs and slides in next to Santana, accepting that she's going to be stuck in the middle. She gazes at Santana out of the corner of her eye,

"mama asked me about yesterday," Quinn states conversationally. She notices that Santana scowls, and she immediately regrets mentioning it to her.

"What about it?" Santana snaps, glaring at Quinn as though Quinn had just insulted her. Maybe she had, but Quinn has no way of knowing.

"Uh...nothing," Quinn rushes out, "just uh...making conversation," she lamely adds. Santana stares at her as though she has grown an extra head, but she doesn't comment. Clearly, Santana has no interest in talking about whatever happened yesterday. At least, not to Quinn anyway.

"You can stop staring at me now," Santana remarks. Quinn blushes lightly at getting caught and she focuses on her hands instead. She frowns at the light yellow nail polish on her fingernails, she'd never wear this colour on her nails back home. She feels uncomfortable sitting next to Santana, especially since it's clear she has irritated the girl in some way. Brittany joins them in the car, sitting in the driver's seat, and she glances back at Quinn and Santana.

"If your guys' behaviour is even close to how you behaved last week," Brittany begins, pointing her finger at each of them, "you will not like what happens," she threatens. Quinn feels her stomach lurch, she'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't intimidated by this new, older version of Brittany. Especially after overhearing her threatening Santana with a switch.

"We know, mom," Santana states, and Quinn is surprised by her respectful tone. Brittany turns her attention and raises her eyebrows expectantly.

"Yeah, we know," Quinn says, even though she has no idea what she is supposed to know. It's getting harder and harder to pretend. She wants to know what happened yesterday, and she wants to know what she did wrong last week, but she has no clue. She knows nothing, literally nothing, of this world. She wonders how she's supposed to pretend that she does, when she didn't even know which pair of shoes to put on.

"Quinn!" Quinn's gaze snaps up when she hears Brittany's exasperated tone. "What is going on with you today?" Brittany questions, "it's you're off in your own little world," she sighs.

"I'm just tired," Quinn tells her, desperately hoping Brittany won't question her further. Brittany's eyes narrow, and Quinn can tell that she doesn't find that answer to be good enough. "Maybe I'm coming down with something," Quinn states, shrugging. Brittany's features soften,

"make sure you let mama and I know if you start to feel bad," Brittany tells her kindly. Quinn nods and forces a smile, feeling a little proud of herself for handling that. Brittany turns back in her seat, but not before shooting Santana a warning look. Quinn bites down on her lip to hide her smirk, it seems that Santana is a troublemaker in this universe, too. Nobody speaks when Sugar and Rachel join them in the car, everyone sensing the sudden tension between them. Rachel murmurs something to Brittany, but she speaks too lowly for Quinn to hear. The look that Brittany shoots Brittany tells her that Rachel hadn't said anything good, though.

Quinn gazes out of the window as Brittany guides the car out of their street, she wants to see as much as she can. Plus, there's less chance of pissing anyone off if she just sits quietly and keeps to herself. Her confusion grows as they leave their street and enter a much more old fashioned one. Her frown deepens when she watches a horse and carriage pass them, the people on board dressed like people in the late 1800s. Quinn glances at the others in the car, noticing that they don't look at all surprised to see it. She catches glimpses of other streets that are modern like the one she woke up in, but the main street looks like it belongs in a completely different era. Even the way the people here are dressed in their old fashioned clothes doesn't seem to be out of place in this world. The car stops at a red light, and Quinn watches as kids run by their car, chasing after what looks like a hula hoop with some sort of stick. This whole place doesn't make any sense. There are cars and carriages on the road, and old fashioned stores mixed in with a Forever 21. The whole place is like a mix and match edition of earth.

Her confusion only grows when they arrive at Church, it looks like a building that you would see on 'Little house on the prairie' or something. The wooden building looks more like a shack than a church. Brittany parks the car at the back of the small parking lot and Quinn stares at the car next to them. It looks like it was the first car ever made, and it looks ridiculous next to their modern car. Although, the cars and the dress sense of other people all look modern in comparison to the church they're about to enter. Quinn thinks about all of the times she went to church with the other Fabrays and panic rises in her chest. The Fabrays had been devout Christians and, as she looks at Brittany and Rachel, she realises that her other family would hate them just for being gay. When she had gone to church, the word sin had been thrown out many times for any dumb reason. It's why she stopped going. Quinn's breath quickens and her hands ball into fists. She can't go in there. She just can't.

"Quinn? Are you okay, sweetheart?" Quinn looks up into Rachel's eyes and she is surprised to see such love and concern in them. She doesn't know what to do, she can barely breath but she doesn't know these people. Not these versions of them, anyway. She's pulled out of the car by Santana, something else that surprises her, and is pushed in the direction of Brittany. Brittany pulls her into her arms and walks to the edge of the parking lot with her. Quinn feels herself being pushed down onto a bench and feels Brittany gently rub her back.

"Breathe, baby girl," Brittany murmurs, her mouth close to Quinn's ear. "In an out, just copy my breathing." Quinn focuses on her breathing and squeezes her eyes closed. She vaguely hears Brittany tell the others to go inside without them and it helps her relax a little bit. Knowing that she doesn't have to go inside the church makes her feel a little better, but she doesn't know how long she's going to be stuck here for. What if she has to go next week? And the week after that? "Hey, hey, look at me." Quinn forces herself to gaze up at Brittany, and she feels her heart swell at the love in those blue eyes. Nobody has ever looked at her like that before. "Can you breath okay?"

"Yeah," Quinn murmurs, unable to look away from Brittany. As messed up as this universe is, she gets the feeling that the Quinn in this universe gets much more love than she does.

"What happened, sweetheart?" Brittany tenderly questions. Quinn sighs softly and looks down at the ground, her hands clasped tightly in her lap.

"I'm confused," she answers honestly. Brittany looks down at her and wraps an arm around her waist,

"what are you confused about, honey?" Brittany asks. Quinn feels a lump rise in her throat as she looks up at Brittany, the love she can feel completely overwhelms her.

"Just about church," Quinn murmurs. She realises she has said too much, and knows that she has to lie. It's the only way to get herself out of this situation. "I heard someone say something about two women getting married and how it's a sin," she softly adds. Quinn notices that Brittany looks genuinely confused.

"A sin?" Brittany questions. "Why would it be a sin?" Quinn studies Brittany for a moment, now it's her turn to feel genuinely confused. Brittany's concerned gaze makes her question everything she knows. Is homosexuality completely accepted in this world? "Sweetie, why would it be a sin?" Quinn frowns. She knows she can't tell Brittany anything about the world she grew up in without admitting to being an outsider. She settles on another lie,

"I just heard something," she shrugs. Brittany's brows furrow and her arm tightens around Quinn. Quinn looks across at the church, noticing the mixture of different families that enter the building. Nobody looks twice at the family with two dads, or the family with two moms. Is this world really a world with no intolerance.

"Sweetie, I have never heard of anyone being against gay people, but if this person is bothering you I will talk to your teacher," Brittany offers. Quinn gapes at her. Brittany has never heard of anyone being against gay people? She wants to know more, and the only way she can find out more means lying again.

"They didn't like that we were a mixed race family," Quinn carefully states, hating herself for using Santana's race as a way to gain information. Brittany looks puzzled, and Quinn realises that racism doesn't exist in this universe. This is the kind of universe most people would long for.

"Why would race be an issue?" Brittany questions, frowning in confusion. Quinn manages to control her facial expressions this time. She can't believe what she's hearing, though. This world is completely different than the world she grew up. It's weird and confusing, but it seems like it's better. Her friends are able to be who they are without being bullied or questioned. The only catch is that her friends are now her parents and siblings.

"It's not," Quinn lamely murmurs. "It doesn't matter," she shrugs. "I was just being dumb."

"No," Brittany states. "You were hurting, that's not dumb to me," Brittany reassures her. Brittany holds her close and Quinn's body reacts to it before her brain can even register what is happening. She feels safe and loved and, although this is confusing and terrifying for her, she doesn't fight it. She wants to be back home with her friends, but perhaps this universe isn't so bad. Quinn can certainly think of worse places to be temporarily stuck. At least, she hopes it's temporary.

_**To be continued... A slow burner? Yes. Worth it? I hope so. Please review.**_

_**Next chapter will be posted next Friday.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters. It all belongs to Fox and RIB. Any characters you do not recognise are my own creations.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. This story is weird and doesn't always make sense (because of the circumstances) but I'm glad you guys seem to be enjoying it.**_

_**R&amp;R please.**_

**Chapter 3**

Quinn watches from the car as Santana storms out of church, anger clearly visible on her features. Brittany's resigned sigh, that comes from the front seat, tells her that this isn't the first time that Santana has been sent out to wait in the car. Quinn flinches when the door is ripped open, but Brittany reacts quicker than Quinn has ever seen her move before. Santana is halfway inside the car when she is pulled back out and marched across to the bench that Quinn and Brittany had been sitting on a little while ago. Quinn watches as Brittany sits Santana on the bench and lectures her, but she can't hear what Brittany is saying. Brittany walks back to the car and slides into her seat, leaving a sour faced Santana alone on the bench. Quinn gazes at Brittany and she can tell that the older blonde is silently seething, her blue eyes never leaving Santana.

Quinn begins to feel a little uncomfortable. After overhearing Brittany threatening to use a switch, she wishes that Santana would just pull it together and calm down. Maybe apologising would calm Brittany down. She watches as Santana glares down at her lap, the other girl clearly struggling to control herself. After a few more minutes, Santana slowly rises to her feet and Quinn sees her take a deep breath. Santana's still mad about whatever it is that pissed her off, but it seems like she's at least starting to feel a little remorse, too. Quinn forces herself to look away as Santana walks to Brittany's door and pulls it open.

"Are you ready to enter the car in a more reasonable manner?" Brittany questions. Quinn frowns a little. This reminds her of a time when she angered her grandmother because she slammed a door. Her grandmother had sent her back out of the room and had told her to enter the room properly, without slamming the door behind her.

"Yes, mom," Santana meekly replies. Quinn can tell that Santana is making a huge effort right now, and she's sure that Brittany can tell, too. She hears Brittany sigh,

"alright," Brittany murmurs, "get in." Quinn watches from the corner of her eye as Santana slides into the backseat, expecting some sort of comment about how she unimpressed Santana is about being in the middle. Nothing comes, though. "What happened this time?" Brittany questions, turning in her seat to gaze evenly at Santana. Quinn notices that there is a weariness to Brittany's voice, and she realises that this must happen more than Quinn had originally assumed.

"Kitty made me laugh and mama got all worked up about it," Santana bitterly mumbles. Brittany purses her lips,

"that's it?" she questions, and Quinn can see that Brittany doesn't believe her. "Katherine made you laugh once and your mama made you come out here? That's it?" Quinn smirks when Santana's shoulders slump, she's obviously downplaying what happened. Quinn's smirk slides from her face when Brittany flashes her a stern look, her stomach dropping. She hates when her body reacts like that. It's a constant reminder that her brain does remember her past in this universe, she just can't seem to access the memories.

"It was a couple of times," Santana admits.

"And what were you laughing about it?" Brittany asks. Santana winces, and it's obvious that Brittany isn't going to like the answer. "Santana?" Brittany warns, "your mama will tell me when she comes out. You may as well tell me." Quinn looks between Brittany and Santana, Brittany's stern gaze making her feel extremely nervous even though she's not the one in trouble.

"Tina's clothes," Santana grumbles, her features wary. The tension in the car builds and Quinn thinks that even the sharpest of knives wouldn't be able to cut it. Brittany looks downright furious and Santana looks as nervous as Quinn feels. The anger in the air feels nuclear and Quinn realises that she's about to be caught in the mushroom cloud.

"You were making fun of Tina _again?_ We have discussed this so many times, Santana!" Brittany snaps. "It's bullying and, at fifteen years old, you should understand that by now," Brittany lectures. Quinn forces herself to look out of the window, staying as quiet as she can. There's no chance in hell she wants to gain Brittany's attention right now. "It's not her fault that her family has less money than we do, and it's not her fault that her family can't afford the type of luxuries that we can. Don't you think she's already embarrassed about wearing hand-me-downs as it is?" Brittany's blue eyes flash with anger, "and now you make her feel worse with your bullying."

"I didn't really think about it," Santana mumbles, "it was just...we were just messing around," she defends herself.

"First of all, you shouldn't be messing around in church," Brittany tells her, shaking her head in disappointment. "Second, your fun should not come at the expense of others! Not to mention she's your sister's friend. How do you think it makes Quinn feel?" Quinn whips her head around, wincing slightly. She really did not want to be brought into this, but it seems she has no choice. Santana shoots her a glare, as though it's Quinn's fault that Brittany called her out for bullying someone who is apparently her friend.

"I'm sorry," Santana states to Brittany. "It won't happen again," Santana adds. She sounds genuine and that surprises Quinn, the Santana she knows from back home wouldn't relent so easily. Then again, the Santana she knows isn't fifteen years old and Brittany's daughter.

"It most definitely won't." Brittany's threatening tone makes Quinn nervous, and it's not even aimed at her. Quinn looks down at her lap and frowns. She feels angry with Santana, but she doesn't understand why. She doesn't even remember being friends with the Tina in this universe. "Your mama and I will discuss this with you later. I do not understand what it is with you girls and your inability to behave in church." This time, Quinn is included in Brittany's death glare. Quinn still doesn't know what she did last week, but by the look in Brittany's eyes, it was clearly something awful.

0-00-0

The ride back to the house is painfully silent and all Quinn wants to do is get out and walk, but she knows there's no way Brittany or Rachel would allow that. She somehow got forced back into the middle seat again and sitting next to a put out Santana is something that makes Quinn uncomfortable. She and Sugar keep to themselves, neither one of them is in a hurry to attract negative attention to themselves. Quinn hates that she is so nervous, she doesn't even know these versions of the women, yet she's acting like they'd expect her to; as their child.

"Does this mean we're not going to Burger King?" Quinn hears Sugar whisper and it takes her a short moment to realise that the question is aimed at her. Quinn glances at Sugar and shrugs. How the hell is she supposed to know? Quinn feels irritated, but she forces herself not to snap at the younger girl. As far as Sugar is concerned, Quinn is her big sister. "I don't think so," she murmurs.

"This sucks," Sugar grumbles and Quinn feels a little bad for her. The way Sugar asked makes her think that going to Burger King is something that they would always do after church. Quinn sighs as she watches Sugar send Santana a filthy look, assuming she's about to be caught in the middle of their anger at each other. She's surprised when Santana doesn't respond, and she studies Santana's profile with a frown. Santana no longer looks pissed off, merely worried. Quinn bites her bottom lip, she'd be worried too if she were Santana. Rachel and Brittany do not look at all happy. "I bet we don't get to go to grandma and grandpa's either," Sugar sighs. This time, she is heard.

"We'll still be going to grandma and grandpa's for dinner," Brittany tells her, "and you, mama and Quinn will still be going to Burger King," Brittany reassures Sugar. "I'm going to drop you guys off at the one beside the mall before I take Santana home." Quinn glances at Santana and is surprised to see that Santana barely reacts. There's just a look of morose resignation on her features.

"Awesome!" Sugar squeals, clearly oblivious to Santana's feelings about this. Quinn feels a little nervous about this. At least if they were going back to the house she'd have been able to retreat to her bedroom, but going for lunch and possibly the mall opens up some more problems for her. It's simple things, like what should she order from Burger King? Does this universe's version of Quinn get the same thing every week? Is there something she doesn't like or is allergic to? If they go to the mall, does Quinn have a favourite colour or a favourite store? Does she like or dislike specific stores? It just reminds her that she has no clue about anything in this world. How is she supposed to be pretend to be this version of Quinn when she knows nothing about her?

"Quinn?" Quinn looks up when she hears Santana whisper her name. She's surprised at first to see the concern on Santana's face, but then she remembers that it was Santana that got her out of the car during her minor panic attack. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Quinn nods, but she doubts that she's convincing anyone.

"You've been kinda weird today," Santana remarks, narrowing her dark eyes. "Well, a little weirder than normal anyway," she quickly adds. Quinn rolls her eyes, god forbid Santana just be nice without tacking some sort of defensive insult onto the end of it.

"I'm fine," Quinn sighs. She's lying. She's not even close to feeling fine. She's constantly on the verge of having another panic attack and she's scared of being found out as an imposter. What would happen if they found out she was someone different? Would she be left to tackle being in a strange universe by herself?

"Yeah, sure," Santana scoffs. "Whatever you say, Quinn." Quinn watches out of the corner of her eye as Santana huffs and glares out of the window. She frowns, it's almost as though Santana is hurt. Maybe she is. Maybe in this universe Quinn depends on Santana and tells her things. Quinn knows that the Santana from her universe is fiercely loyal and protective towards those that she lets behind her walls, and she guesses that, by being her younger sister in this universe, she is one of those people that Santana lets in.

"I'm just tired." Quinn isn't at all sure where it came from, but she has the sudden urge to defend herself and to make Santana feel better about it. The worst part of all this is that it feels a little like deja-vu. It's like she recognises this situation, or this relationship, but the memories are trapped and unable to come out. It all feels normal, yet so strange at the same time. It reminds her of times when people walk into a room, but then forget why they've gone into the room. One of the most annoying feelings is when you can't remember something, but it's on the tip of your tongue. This is how Quinn has felt since she woke up this morning and it's slowly driving her insane.

By the time Brittany rolls the car to a stop outside Burger King, Santana is in full blown sulk mode and it makes Quinn feel awful. She feels like she's added to Santana's terrible mood and, even though it's Santana's own fault, Quinn hates that she has to go home with Brittany. Most likely for some kind of punishment. Quinn gazes at Santana and tries to get her to look at her, but Santana purposely looks away. Quinn sighs, there's nothing more she can do right now. Santana's door is pulled open and Quinn watches as Rachel bends over to press a tender kiss to Santana's forehead.

"Try and behave for mom," Rachel states gently. There's no trace of her earlier anger in her voice. Quinn watches as Rachel cups Santana's cheek with her hand and gazes into the angry teenager's eyes. "No more of this, okay?"

"Okay," Santana mumbles. It sounds genuine, but Quinn isn't surprised this time. If Rachel were to give her that wounded puppy gaze and ask her to behave, Quinn would do it. Disappointment and hurt is always worse than anger. Always.

"I wanna go home, too!" It takes Quinn a second for her to realise that she actually said that. She wanted to go back with them, but she didn't actually mean to say it. She notices that Rachel is giving her a strange look, "I still feel a little weird," Quinn adds, "tired."

"That little attack you have must have been pretty tiring," Rachel accepts. "Are you sure you want to go home? Mommy won't drive you back out here if you change your mind." A glance at Brittany confirms this. Quinn nods, stopping herself from grimacing at Rachel referring to Brittany as her _mommy_. "Alright, baby," Rachel sighs. Quinn watches as Rachel leans further into the back of the car, wrinkling her nose slightly when she realises what Rachel is about to do. The kiss to her cheek makes her feel weird, but there's also another feeling that she can't quite explain. A warmth, maybe.

"Love you, mama." Quinn's eyes widen. Had those words really come out of her mouth? It's almost as though the hidden part of her memories had taken over and she has no idea why that happened. She's not about to take it back, though. That would just be mean, and she doesn't want to be the one to take that tender smile from Rachel's face.

"I love you, too," Rachel states warmly. "Feel better, sweet girl." Quinn glances at Santana and she almost ruins the tender moment by laughing out loud, but she manages to hold it in. Santana looks downright furious at being almost crushed by Rachel and she only relaxes when Rachel pulls herself back out of the car.

"She weighs more than you'd think a tiny person would," Santana grumpily remarks, falling silent when Brittany shoots her a glare via the rear view mirror. Quinn grins at Santana and is pleased when she is rewarded with a smirk from the older girl. They sit quietly as Brittany kisses Rachel and Sugar goodbye, Quinn watching their interactions carefully. She wants to learn as much as she possibly can about these people. Quinn raises her brow when Brittany turns the stereo on, cranking up the volume and allowing the loud dance music blast into the car. Quinn slides across into the seat that Sugar had just vacated, there's no need for her to sit in the middle anymore, and she gazes out of the window as Brittany pulls the car back into traffic.

The music is too loud for her liking, but Brittany looks happy, so she doesn't complain about it. Santana doesn't look too thrilled about the music, though. It makes Quinn smile. The Santana she knows doesn't appreciate Brittany's kind of music either. Quinn notices that Brittany takes a different route home, perhaps a longer one, and she wonders if Brittany is trying to calm herself down. The Brittany she knows always used music, and dance, to calm herself and this Brittany seems to have a similar personality. Sometimes, anyway. She assumes that Brittany is still pretty mad at Santana and she likes that Brittany wants to calm down before she deals with Santana. Her parents never bothered with that. Hell, they never even bothered about making sure she was even in the wrong first.

"Is the volume too loud for you, Quinn?" Brittany yells over her music, obviously remembering that Quinn hadn't been feeling too great. Quinn shakes her head,

"It's fine," she yells back, noticing that Santana is scowling at her. Santana had clearly wanted her to take the opportunity and get the music turned down. Quinn grimaces apologetically. She actually likes that the music is too loud for any conversations, it means she doesn't have to pretend to be another person for a little while. Santana shrugs and offers Quinn a smile. It's small, but a smile nonetheless. Quinn guesses that Santana feels grateful towards her for staying with them instead of going with Rachel and Sugar. Quinn doesn't blame her, she wouldn't want to be left alone with a furious Brittany either. Quinn sighs and turns her gaze back to the window, frowning at the black escalade that is beside them in traffic. She had noticed it a little while ago, but hadn't thought anything of it. She has always hated cars with dark, tinted windows. They always made her feel paranoid, but she's not completely sure why. Maybe it's the thought of not being able to see someone who could see her.

"I'm gonna stop somewhere and grab us some subs for lunch," Brittany says as she turns the music down. "While I don't want to reward any bad behaviour from this morning, there's hardly any food left in the house," she adds. "Your mama and I will be getting some groceries later today." Quinn watches as Brittany shoots Santana a quick glance through the rear view mirror, as though telling Santana that she's not about to forget this morning's incident. "Can I trust you girls to stay in the car without fighting, or do I need to take you both inside with me?" Brittany asks, a stern expression on her features.

"We'll be fine, mom," Santana sighs. The irritable look on Santana's face tells Quinn that this is a common question from Brittany.

"You better be," is Brittany's response, her voice taking on a slightly threatening tone. Quinn turns her attention back to the escalade beside them just in time to see the window being rolled back up. She frowns, but can't make out what the person looks like. The escalade falls back as Brittany guides their car onto the freeway, but Quinn can see that the car is still near them. In fact, it's right behind them and, in Quinn's opinion, it's driving far too close to them. They pick up some speed and Quinn watches the escalade match their speed, her frown deepening with each passing minute.

"Can we drive a little slower?" Quinn questions desperately, feeling anxiety build in her chest. Brittany throws her a concerned glance and Quinn can feel Santana's eyes on her.

"We're already a little under the speed limit, baby," Brittany tells her. "I don't want to go too slow and get a ticket," she adds. "Are you okay?" Quinn opens her mouth to answer, but she is cut off by the loud squealing of tyres. She's thrown sideways as their car jerks and she feels Santana's arm shoot out to push her back against the seat. Their car tips and the loud screeching, grinding of metal against concrete assaults her ears.

The last thing Quinn sees before blacking out, is the black escalade driving away from the scene.

_**To be continued... Next chapter will be posted next Friday.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters. It all belongs to Fox and RIB. Any characters you do not recognise are my own creations.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter.**_

_**R&amp;R please.**_

**Chapter 4**

A shuddering gasp rips through her body. She remembers. She remembers the car accident. She remembers driving too fast and she remembers being crushed against the steering wheel. That's why she's here. That's why she's in this different universe. Quinn struggles to breathe and she can feel pressure against her chest. She had been driving too fast that night, she had let her emotions take over and now she's in a different and in a different car accident. Did she die? Is that why she's here? Had that accident taken her life and put her into this one? She wishes she knew, but all she knows is that she's here and she's hurt. Again.

"Quinn, open your eyes." Quinn can hear Santana's voice and it sounds muffled, as though Brittany is far away. The weight on her choice moves and she realises it's a person. "Quinn, baby, open your eyes," Santana pleads and the feels the weight being moved completely from her chest. Quinn forces herself to open her eyes and the world sways. Santana is leaning over her, her shoulder bleeding heavily through her clothes.

"She's awake!" Santana calls over her shoulder as her fingers tenderly brush against Quinn's forehead, pain pulsing through Quinn's skull.

"I can't move!" There's a panic in Brittany's voice that Quinn has never heard before, "my legs are trapped. Are you guys okay?!"

"I think so, mom," Santana replies. "Are you okay? Can you move?" Santana gazes down at Quinn and Quinn watches as the other girl's hands roam all over her body, her fingers grazing painful injuries. "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere," Quinn rasps, "my head," she whimpers.

"You're gonna be okay," Santana promises her, and Quinn wonders if Santana truly believes that. "Someone already called an ambulance, they'll be here soon. Just keep your eyes open," Santana pleads with her. Quinn doesn't think Santana even realises that she's hurt, too. The girl seems more concerned with making sure she's alright.

"You're bleeding," Quinn murmurs weakly.

"I'm fine," Santana states, but Quinn can tell that she isn't. Quinn feels her eyes flutter closed as a wave of pain travels through her head. "No, Quinn, stay awake!" Santana begs, "come on, Quinn, open your eyes." She can't. The pain is too much. It pulses through her like an electric shock. It's too much. "Mommy?" Santana sounds vulnerable...scared.

"Get her to open her eyes, baby," Quinn hears Brittany say. "My legs are trapped, I can't get back there, you need to do it." Brittany's voice is soft, she's trying to reassure Santana and encourage her at the same time. "Quinn!" Brittany calls, her voice breaking, "listen to your sister. She's trying to help you." Quinn squeezes her eyes closed tighter, her breath hitching in her throat.

_"Come on, Quinn! Catch me!" Santana giggles, jumping backwards. "Come on, slowpoke!"_

_"Santana, don't tire your sister out," Rachel gently chides, "she has a big day today. Don't you, baby girl?" Quinn feels herself grin up at her mama and she runs her tongue along her teeth, there's two missing._

_"Yes, mama," Quinn chirps. She lets out a squeal as she is lifted from behind and immediately throws her arms around Brittany's neck._

_"There's no way my angel is in first grade," Brittany states with faux confusion. "My baby girl can't be old enough for that!"_

_"I am, mommy!" Quinn exclaims. Brittany animatedly gasps,_

_"you are?! How'd that happen?!"_

_"I got big," Quinn giggles. "Santana says I'm a big girl now," she adds proudly. Brittany grins and kisses her cheek before setting her back onto her feet. She towers over the tiny blonde,_

_"nope, you're still my little girl," Brittany tells her as she shoots Santana a wink. Santana grins at her mama and steps forward, only to be gently pulled back by Rachel. The little brunette grimaces as Rachel daps a tissue onto her tongue and uses it to wipe a smear of syrup from Santana's cheek._

_"Ugh, mama!" Santana exclaims, attempting to swipe at Rachel's hand. "That's gross." Rachel attempts to finish cleaning Santana's face, but Santana quickly grabs Sugar and uses the toddler as a shield. "Don't treat me like a baby, mama," Santana pleads, her voice serious. "I need to be a big girl now, I need to protect Quinn!"_

_"Alright, alright," Rachel holds her hands up in defence. "I know you have an important job now," she concedes. _

_"Nobody is gonna mess with Quinn at school," Santana states with determination._

_"Alright, big girl. Why don't you go help Quinn finish packing her backpack?" Rachel suggests._

_"Okay," Santana beams at her, "Quinn!"_

"Quinn! Quinn, please open your eyes!" Quinn shoots upwards, gasping for air and crying out when her body screams in pain. "It's okay, I've got you." Santana grips her hand, "lie back down, you don't want to hurt yourself even more." Quinn collapses backwards, breathing heavily. That wasn't her memory. That belonged to Quinn of this world. She wheezes as she tries to control her breathing, clutching at Santana. She might not be the person that she's supposed to be, but she's cared about. Santana wants to take care of her, she always had.

"Baby, listen to your sister," Brittany desperately urges her from the front seat, "Please."

"It hurts," Quinn whimpers.

"I know, but help is on it's way," Brittany promises. "We're all going to be okay." The wailing of faint sirens reaches their ears, "see, they're almost here. They're gonna get us out of here."

"I'm tired," Quinn mumbles, her words slurring together. "Need to sleep."

"No, Quinn. Not yet," Brittany begs, "stay awake for mommy, come on, baby. Santana?" Santana doesn't respond. The last thing Quinn sees before her eyes close is the sight of Santana's ash grey face.

0-00-0

The steady beeping of her heart monitor is the only thing she can hear. It's strangely soothing, yet disconcerting at the same time. The dimly lit hospital room houses three other patients, and one of them is Santana. Her mouth feels dry and her skull throbs, but Quinn can't bring herself to call for a nurse. She can't help but think that this is her fault. It feels like her being here and changing this universe is what caused this accident. Perhaps the others wouldn't have been hurt if she hadn't been stupid enough to drive so recklessly in her own world. It doesn't make sense, but nothing about this world does. She hears movement and she looks across at the door as a nurse bustles into the room, the woman heading straight towards her.

"It's nice to see you awake," the nurse states kindly. "Your family have been very worried." Quinn nods, she doesn't know what to say. "Your sister even demanded that she be put in the bed next to you, it was hard to get her to leave your side to treat her own injuries." Quinn feels a tug of guilt in her gut and she swallows thickly.

"Is she okay?" Quinn's voice is scratchy and the question comes out less audibly than she'd like. The nurse smiles at her concern,

"yes, honey. Your sister has a few injuries, but nothing that won't heal soon enough," the nurse explains. "Are you in pain?" Quinn frowns, she thought she had been hiding it pretty well. Apparently not. Quinn watches as the nurse fiddles with her IV and then adjusts the drip, "the morphine should kick in pretty soon," she reassures her. "Your mama is right outside talking to your doctor, I'll send her in." With that, the nurse leaves her side and Quinn frowns again. The nurse hadn't said anything about Brittany. Quinn sighs and turns her head to gaze at Santana. She notices that Santana doesn't look as pale as she did in the car, but the girl is wearing a scowl even as she sleeps. Quinn remembers what the nurse had said and she assumes that Santana had been disgruntled about being made to rest. The door opens again and Rachel all but flies to the side of her bed.

"Oh, thank god," Rachel murmurs, leaning over the bed to cradle Quinn's face in her hands and kiss her forehead. "We were so worried, sweetheart. So, so worried." Quinn looks at the tears leaking from Rachel's eyes and she feels her pulse quicken. It feels strange to see so much love being aimed at her.

"Mama," Quinn whimpers, surprised at herself for uttering that word. It's strange. She can feel the connection she has with Rachel and it feels as though her entire body is happy to see the woman. She doesn't completely understand it, but she's too tired to fight it.

"It's okay, baby, mama's right here," Rachel reassures her as she grips to Quinn's hand. "Mommy wanted to be here, but the doctors wanted her to rest. She'll be here as soon as they get her a wheelchair." Quinn feels panic build in her chest,

"a wheelchair?" she whimpers, her face crinkling as she struggles to hold back tears.

"It's okay," Rachel promises. "She had to have surgery on her knee, but she's okay."

"but, her dancing?" Quinn mumbles. It's a shot in the dark. She doesn't know if this world's Brittany even dances, but Rachel doesn't react so she assumes it's not a weird question.

"Not for a little while," Rachel tells her softly, "but the doctor said mommy's leg would heal." Quinn gets the impression that Rachel isn't telling her everything, but she doesn't push the issue. She knows that in this world she is a child and she allows Rachel to try and protect her. "You should have seen your sister," Rachel smiles, "she refused to listen to the doctors until I arrived. She was so worried about you." Quinn gazes over at Santana again. She remembers Santana taking car of her whilst they were still stuck in the car and it causes a large lump to rise in her throat. She is surrounded by people who love her here. "Don't cry, sweetheart," Rachel murmurs.

"I'm not," Quinn stops herself. It had always been in her nature to pretend that she wasn't upset. Her parents always got mad at her. Rachel smiles kindly and reaches over to tenderly wipe Quinn's tears with the pad of her thumb. "I'm sorry," Quinn whimpers.

"Why are you sorry?" Rachel questions with genuine confusion in her tone. "You haven't done anything wrong, sweetheart. I promise you." Rachel's loving gaze is too much and Quinn has to force herself to look away. It all feels so intense. She almost believes that they would love her just as much even if they knew she was technically a different person. Her first impression of Brittany and Rachel hadn't been bad, but she had noticed how strict they seemed to be. Now she knows that their love is twice as strong as their strictness.

"I don't know," Quinn whispers. It's true, she doesn't really know why she feels the need to apologise. Rachel certainly doesn't seem to want an apology, and Quinn knows, deep down, that this accident couldn't have been her fault. It was none of their faults. Brittany had been driving safely and neither Quinn or Santana had distracted her. Quinn's breath hitches, she remembers the black escalade. She remembers how anxious the car had made her feel and she remembers seeing it drive away from them after the crash. Had that car caused the accident? Had it actually been an accident?

"You've gone again." Quinn looks up at Rachel and notices the concern on the woman's face. "You keep disappearing into that little head of yours," Rachel says with a tender smile on her face. "You've always been such a little thinker...and a worrier." Quinn blinks back tears as she listens to Rachel talk. She realises that, by thinking so much and trying to work everything out, she's missing out. She can learn so much more about her new life if she just listened and allowed herself to learn. "The doctor said your memory might be a little fuzzy," Rachel tells her. "You shouldn't try to force it, it'll be easier on your brain if you just take it easy. He's going to come in and speak to you later. For now, you should rest. The morphine will help you sleep and I'll be right here when you wake up," Rachel murmurs. "Close your eyes, sweet girl. I love you."

"I love you, too," Quinn sleepily mumbles without even thinking about it. Her eyes feel heavy and she allows them to flutter closed. Rachel's hand doesn't let go of hers even as she feels herself drifting off to sleep. Her grip feels soft, but strong and Quinn feels comforted by it. It feels nice to have someone by her side. She may not remember much about this universe, but it's starting to feel a little better than the world she was raised in.

0-00-0

Quinn keeps her eyes closed as she listens to the quiet murmurs of her new family. She can hear Brittany urging Santana to stay in bed and Santana's grumbled response about how she'd like a more private room. Quinn has to agree, she'd much prefer to be in a room with just them.

"Sugar, leave Quinn's bed alone," she hears Rachel gently chide her.

"I'm just trying to lower the bars," Sugar retorts. "I wanna lie next to her," she complains.

"Not while she's sleeping, baby. Maybe when she wakes up." Quinn cracks her eyes open to find Sugar staring at her, her brown eyes wide and her lips stretched out in a huge grin. "Well hello there, sleeping beauty," Rachel beams. "You've been asleep for hours, you must have needed that rest." Quinn blearily gazes at Rachel. She's still too sleepy to talk, but she forces herself to nod. Quinn notices that all of the members of her new family are watching her and she flushes slightly at the attention. She also notices that Santana's bed is a little closer to hers than it had been earlier.

"You look better than you did earlier, baby girl," Brittany smiles at her from her wheelchair. Quinn's eyes fill with tears as she stares at the chair and she once again feels guilt flow through her. "Hey, hey, don't cry," Brittany murmurs softly, wheeling herself closer to Quinn's bed. Quinn's gaze is drawn to the plaster cast on Brittany's leg and she frowns. "It's not as bad as it looks," Brittany promises her. "I'll be back on my feet in no time. Until then, your mama can be my maid," she winks. Quinn smiles without even meaning to. She feels her arm being prodded and she turns to look at Sugar as the younger girl impatiently waits by her bed.

"Can I lay with you?" Quinn watches Sugar and chews on her bottom lip. She barely knows this girl, even in her old world she barely knows her, but she can't shake the feeling that she wants her to be close. Besides, if she comes across as weird she has a good excuse; the head injury that Rachel told her would mess with her memory.

"Sure," Quinn mumbles and she feels warmth spread through her at the sight of Sugar's grin. She watches as Rachel pulls the guard rail down and helps Sugar scramble onto the bed.

"Be careful, Quinn will still be a little sore," Rachel softly states. Quinn smiles softly when Sugar lays her head on her shoulder, feeling comforted by the warm body against her.

"Fluff up her pillows, mama." Quinn glances across at Santana when she hears her speak. "They're too flat," Santana adds. Quinn smiles weakly at the slightly older girl, knowing that Santana is still determined to look after her.

"Your mama doesn't need to be told how to take care of her," Brittany gently states. "Quinn will tell us if she is uncomfortable. Right, Quinn?" Quinn turns her attention to Brittany and nods. "See? She's okay, babe." Quinn notices that Santana doesn't look convinced.

Quinn can't believe that she's only been in this universe since this morning. So much has already happened and she can already feel herself changing. It's confusing and scary, but she doesn't want to fight it as much as she did this morning. In less than twenty four hours, she's felt more love here than she has for most of her life in her old world.

"What time is it?" Sugar questions Rachel from beside her and her voice sounds loud in Sugar's ear.

"It's a little after ten." Quinn frowns. They had left church at eleven. She had thought it was still Sunday. It's been more than twenty four hours since she woke up in her new life?

"It's Monday?" Quinn quietly questions, a frown on her features. Rachel's eyebrows pinch together for a brief moment, but the woman schools her features in record time.

"Yeah, you were pretty much out of it all day yesterday." Quinn worries her bottom lip in her teeth, "you woke up very early this morning for a little while." Quinn nods,

"I remember." Rachel and Brittany exchange a pleased glance and Quinn immediately feels bad when she realises that they think they're little girl's memory is okay. Quinn falls into silence and chooses to listen to the chatter of the family instead, hoping to learn more about them. She even stays quiet when the doctor comes in to discuss her injuries. She frowns when he tells her about her serious concussion, but feels a little relieved when he tells her that it's normal for her to be confused and forgetful. It gives her a good excuse. At least for a little while, anyway.

"...you should be able to go home this evening, but your parents will need to keep a careful eye on you and you shouldn't be on your own for the next couple of days." Quinn's heart sinks. The thought of no privacy makes her feel concerned. She's so scared about slipping up, even if she does have the perfect alibi. "We'll write a prescription before you go home and your mothers will be able to handle the pain medication for you. We'll bring you back in a couple of days for a check up." Quinn nods, unable to speak. She doesn't want to admit it, but she's scared.

"I want to go home, too," Santana interjects. "I feel fine now." The doctor turns his attention to Santana,

"you lost a lot of blood, Santana. We'd like to keep you here for observation tonight." Santana huffs, but a stern look from Brittany stops her from arguing. "I'm sure you don't want to rush your recovery," the doctor states lightly, "once you're recovered, you have to go back to school," he winks.

"I don't care about going to school," Santana hisses. "I just want to go home!" Quinn looks away, hating the vulnerability that she can see on Santana's features. Santana doesn't like feeling helpless and being made to stay in hospital longer than the others seems to upset her more than Quinn had expected.

"Mama can't ground you for being bad at church if you're not at home," Sugar says with an impish grin. Quinn watches as Santana forces a smile to her face for Sugar's sake, but she can see that Santana is extremely uncomfortable.

"Sounds like you lucked out," the doctor smiles, attempting to cheer Santana up.

"Yeah, we almost god crushed in our car," Santana mutters, "so damn lucky."

"Santana, don't be rude," Brittany scolds her, looking embarrassed about how her daughter is acting.

"Sorry," Santana grumbles, albeit reluctantly. The doctor chuckles,

"no harm done."

0-00-0

Quinn's face flushes pink and she's not sure if it's because of the heat, or her embarrassment. She had tried to excuse herself to go for a shower, but Rachel had immediately put her foot down. Instead, she had been forced to have a bath, a bath that Rachel is currently supervising. She feels self conscious as hell, but she knows she isn't going to win the argument. Her doctor had been very serious when he told them that she should not be on her own, and Rachel and Brittany aren't going to ignore his advice.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, sweetheart," Rachel states gently. "I've seen it all before." Quinn looks down at her childish body, frowning. At least there's nothing to actually try and hide. Her ribs are covered with purplish bruises and it hurts too much to even lift her arms, which is why Rachel had helped her to wash her hair. It just feels ridiculously strange to be nude in front of Rachel, and it felt even stranger when Sugar had casually strolled into the bathroom to brush her teeth before bed.

"I know," Quinn mumbles, just to appease Rachel. She knows she needs to be pretend that this is all perfectly normal to her, but she also knows it will take her a while to get used to being the child of Rachel Berry and Brittany Pierce.

"Honey, I know that it isn't nice to have your mother help you bathe at twelve years old, but it's only for a little while," Rachel explains softly. Quinn nods, unable to speak due to the lump in her throat. She hates feeling so vulnerable, even around someone that she automatically trusts. "Santana's going to need help, too," Rachel continues, "and I need you to not fight me because she's going to fight more than enough for both of you." Quinn hates that Rachel sounds so sad and she gazes at her quietly.

"Okay," Quinn murmurs as she sadly watches the exhausted looking woman. She figures Rachel must have been terrified, two of her children and her wife had been in a car wreck. Quinn can only imagine how Rachel feels.

"Thank you," Rachel smiles. "Come on, let's get you out of there and into some pajamas."

_"Quit hogging all the bubbles, Quinn!" Santana demands, splashing water at Quinn and scowling deeply. "Mama, she's stealing all of the bubbles," Santana tattles. Rachel rolls her eyes and reaches into the tub, swirling the water to dispense the bubbles around both girls._

_"See, no big deal," Rachel smiles kindly, "but you need to keep your voice down, mommy is trying to get the baby to sleep," she gently chastises. _

_"The baby always wakes me up," Santana grumbles. Rachel sighs softly,_

_"that's because she's just a baby and she can't talk yet, sweetheart," Rachel explains, "she has to cry to tell mommy and I that she needs us."_

_"I want her to hurry up and talk," Santana pouts, folding her little arms across her chest. "Quinn talks!"_

_"I'm not a baby!" Quinn interjects, "I'm thwee!" she adds._

_"That's still a baby," Santana petulantly states._

_"Hey, hey, what did I just say?" Rachel interrupts them, stopping their argument before it can get too serious. "Your mommy is putting the baby to bed, you both need to keep your voices down." Rachel looks around and sighs, "I need to go grab towels for you girls, I expect you to behave yourself while I'm gone." Santana smirks evilly as Rachel leaves them alone in the bathroom and sends a small wave of soapy bathwater in Quinn's direction. Quinn frowns and splashes her sister back, some of the water dripping over the edge of the bath._

_"Mama will get your butt for that," Santana teases._

_"Nuh uh," Quinn argues, much louder than intended._

_"Guys!" They both look up when they hear Brittany's voice, their eyes comically widening. "Your sister is asleep and you will both be in big trouble if you wake her up," Brittany scolds. "I already heard mama telling you guys to be quiet. Quinn?"_

"Quinn? Did you hear what I said?" Quinn's eyes snap open and she looks up at Rachel, meekly shaking her head no. "I know you want to relax, but I need you to keep your eyes open while you're in the tub, honey."

"Sorry," Quinn murmurs. "I'm just tired."

"Well, I've been trying to get you out of the tub, but you're too busy daydreaming," Rachel states teasingly. "If you get out, you can daydream all you like. Mom is in our bedroom resting her leg, why don't you watch some television with her before bedtime?" Quinn nods, she isn't ready to go to bed yet and she knows that Brittany would want to spend some time with her as she had been just as scared as Rachel. Quinn flushes pink as Rachel helps her to stand up and she has to force herself to not cover herself. Rachel is her mother in this world, there's no need to hide her body from her. Rachel wraps a towel around her and helps Quinn out of the tub.

"Shit," Quinn hisses as pain ripples through her ribs and she watches as Rachel narrows her eyes.

"You're in pain so I will let that slide _this time_," Rachel warns her. "Santana isn't the only one who can be switched."

"Sorry," Quinn apologises, and it's genuine. She doesn't want to upset Rachel, nor does she wish to be punished. Rachel nods, seemingly over the issue already. Quinn doesn't argue as Rachel begins helping her to dry off, knowing she needs to accept it and just get used to it. It doesn't seem like she'll be going home anytime soon, and she wants to make her life as easy as possible.

_**To be continued...Next chapter = next Friday. Please let me know what you think.**_


End file.
